listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of ISO image software
The following is a list of software programs that can read and/or write ISO image files, broken down by platform support. See the ISO image article for more information on the .iso file format. Linux *dd - A built-in Linux/UNIX command for performing low-level file copies and conversions, and generating ISO images from CDs. ** ISO files can be mounted directly in Linux with the single command: mount -o loop -t iso9660 filename.iso /mnt/iso (assuming the directory /mnt/iso exists). **ISO images can also be made in Linux with simple commands: mkisofs -J -o filename.iso directory name. Using -J preserves the Windows Joliet extensions, meaning the data in the directory should be readable on Windows systems. *File Roller - A Unix frontend for extracting ISO files. *ISO Master - An open source program to create and edit ISO images in Linux. Mac OS X *Disk Utility - Mac OS X's built-in general disk utility, it can create and mount disk images. *DiskImageMounter - A built-in utility for mounting several types of disk image files in Mac OS X *Disco - A commercial Mac OS X mastering program which allows users to burn CDs and DVDs with multisession support, disc duplication, burning VIDEO_TS folders, disc-spanning as well as a searchable disc index, dubbed Discography. *Toast - A commercial CD mastering program that can mount many types of disk images, including both sides of a HFS/ISO9660 hybrid image. *DVD Imager - free utility to create ISO image from VIDEO_TS folders Microsoft Windows *7-Zip - An open source file archiver that can read, but not write, ISO images. *Alcohol 120% - A commercial CD/DVD burner and image mounting program that can also create ISO files from discs. *Alcohol 52% FE - A feature-limited free edition of Alcohol 120%. Cannot burn discs. *Daemon Tools - An ad-supported freeware utility to mount ISO images in Windows operating systems. *Folder2Iso - A freeware program to create an ISO image file from any kind of folder, including subfolders. It is a graphical interface for the Linux program mkisofs. The program does not require installation. Compatible with Windows Vista. *ImgBurn - a freeware disc image recorder that can build and write ISO image files. *InfraRecorder - A GPL-licensed freeware utility for writing CD and DVD image files to disc. *IsoBuster - A shareware program that can extract ISOs, plus full CD descriptions in various modes, and handle and extract ISO and related files. *ISO Recorder - A free (for personal use) ISO creation and writing tool for Windows XP and later. *LC ISO Creator - A free and tiny (23kB) CD/DVD ISO image creation tool for Windows NT/2000/XP. *MagicDISC - A free disc image emulator. *PowerISO - A shareware program which can mount, edit and extract many disk image formats. *Power Archiver - A shareware file archiver that can handle ISO images. *UltraISO - A shareware application for creating, modifying and converting ISO image files. *Virtual CD-ROM Control Panel - A free tool from Microsoft to mount ISO images as drives. *Virtual CloneDrive - A freeware CD emulator from SlySoft. *WinRAR - A shareware file archiver that can read, but not write, ISO images. Sun Solaris *lofiadm - Solaris command to manage files as block devices. Use to create a loopback device for an ISO image file suitable for mounting with lofiadm -a /path/to/iso /dev/lofi/X. Mount the loopback device as a randomly accessible file system with mount -F hsfs -o ro /dev/lofi/X /mnt/point. Alternatively, use this combined format: mount -F hsfs -o ro `lofiadm -a /path/to/iso` /mnt/point. Category:Disk images ISO image software